worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
Cars 3
Cars 3 is an animated feature film by Pixar Animation Studios, released on June 16, 2017. It is the third film in the ''Cars'' series, and it is a direct sequel to Cars and Cars 2. The film is directed by Brian Fee and produced by Kevin Reher, with screenplay by Kiel Murray, Bob Peterson and Mike Rich, and music by Randy Newman. The film's story takes place during the 2017 Piston Cup season. Long-time champion Lightning McQueen is beginning to struggle with new next-generation competitors, including the cocky Jackson Storm. Following a large crash, McQueen turns to racing trainer and technician Cruz Ramirez for help with recovery. Story Official synopsis "Blindsided by a new generation of blazing-fast racers, the legendary Lightning McQueen (voice of Owen Wilson) is suddenly pushed out of the sport he loves. To get back in the game, he will need the help of an eager young race technician, Cruz Ramirez, with her own plan to win, plus inspiration from the late Fabulous Hudson Hornet and a few unexpected turns. Proving that #95 isn't through yet will test the heart of a champion on Piston Cup Racing’s biggest stage!" Additional details During the 2017 Piston Cup season, several new rookies have made their debut. Among them is Jackson Storm, a next-generation custom-built race car who has received advanced simulation training, and possesses incredible racing abilities. The rookie develops a rivalry with racing veteran Lightning McQueen, who struggles to beat Storm. Storm receives at least three victories throughout the season, including at the Dinoco 400 at the Copper Canyon Speedway. At one point during the racing season, McQueen suffers a serious accident, receiving immense damage and injuries. During his recovery, McQueen turns to Rust-eze Racing Center technician Cruz Ramirez, who assists her idol in training to beat Storm at the upcoming Florida 500 event. Their efforts include visiting the Thomasville Speedway, an abandoned Piston Cup race track, and practicing at Willy's Butte. "Cars 3 "Lightning Strikes" Extended Look" on YouTube The film also involves Route 99, a road that runs through central California. According to John Lasseter, the film will feature an old Citroën 2CV that pays tribute to Hayao Miyazaki's film The Castle of Cagliostro. Plot Lightning McQueen (Owen Wilson) is racing with his long time friends Bobby Swift (Angel Oquendo) and Cal Weathers (Kyle Petty). The three have mutual respect as they trade victories throughout the series. Whoever wins can count on getting pranked by the others, all in good fun. During one race, Bobby and Lightning are fighting toward the finish, when a next-generation racer named Jackson Storm (Armie Hammer) whizzes past them both, taking the checkered flag. Lightning watches the replay on the Jumbotron, seeing Jackson Storm seemingly come from nowhere to beat him. Chick Hicks (Bob Peterson), Lightning's old racing opponent, is now an announcer for the Racing Sports Network. He introduces his co-host, Natalie Certain (Kerry Washington), a statistical analysis. She explains that Jackson is part of a new generation of racers who use the latest technology to run faster than the veterans. At the next race, there are six more high-tech cars, and they race with precision, cutting off Lightning at each turn. Jackson wins again, with Lightning finishing third. With Jackson piling up more wins, the announcers spend all their time talking about him, and how he trains on the latest simulators. Lightning finds out that Cal Weathers and the most of the old racers have decided to retire or been replaced. At the next race, nearly all the racers are next gens and Lightning is really determined to beat Jackson. After the last pit stop, Lightning has the lead, but it doesn't take long for Jackson to catch up and overtake him. After Jackson says "Enjoy your retirement!" to Lightning, he becomes distracted, but recovers shortly after two other cars pass him. He tries to prove he can still race and pushes himself beyond his limit. Doing this makes him spin out of control and hit the wall hard enough to launch him into a bad rollover crash. Lightning momentarily loses momentum and is left sitting on the track severely damaged and injured. Sally (Bonnie Hunt), Mater (Larry the Cable Guy), Luigi (Tony Shalhoub), Guido (Guido Quaroni), and multiple emergency vehicles rush to Lightning to assist him. Four months later, Lightning is recovering back in Radiator Springs. He watches some old footage of his mentor, Doc Hudson (Paul Newman), when he had his wreck at the Fireball Beach 500, his last race. Lightning remembers his words, "When I got put back together, I went back expecting a big welcome. You know what they said? 'You're history.' Moved right on to the next rookie in line. There was a lot left in me. I never got a chance to show 'em." His girlfriend Sally greets him, and he tells her he doesn't want to be forced into retiring, like Doc, but he can't keep doing the same thing that hasn't been working. She tells him to try something new, and not be afraid of failure, but of never having the chance. Lightning's best friend Mater shows up, and Lightning tells him that he's ready to start training again. But first he needs to talk to Rusty Rust-eze (Tom Magliozzi) and Dusty Rust-eze (Ray Magliozzi), the owners of Rust-eze, Lightning's sponsor. At Flo's V-8 Cafe, Lightning calls them and says that he wants to train like Jackson, and they say they're ahead of him, and they're opening the new Rust-eze Racing Center. Mack (John Ratzenberger) gets him into his trailer and drives him out to the center. When he arrives, Rusty and Dusty are there to greet him, and they tell him they sold Rust-eze to a car named Sterling (Nathan Fillion). He greets Lightning and shows him a wall that has all his career highlights in pictures. He tells Lightning that it's time for a new look. He gives Lightning an electronic suit that can track his speed and vital signs. Showing Lightning around, Sterling takes him to the race simulator. Sterling introduces him to his trainer, Cruz Ramirez (Cristela Alonzo). Cruz is coaching cars on treadmills, coaxing them to reach their top speed. When she sees Lightning, she calls him her senior project. Over the next few days, Cruz leads Lightning in aerobic exercises. Lightning follows along, but he just wants to try the simulator. During the exercise where he has to leak oil, Lightning asks Cruz how old does she think he is. He went on the treadmill, trying to go as fast as Jackson Storm, but the treadmill is going very slowly. Cruz says to Lightning that they will work onto the higher speeds right after he takes his nap. Lightning gets confused, and the other students start laughing at him. After he wakes up from his nap, Lightning yawns and looks at Cruz, who was still asleep. She asks how his nap was, and he said it was "kind of refreshing, actually!" He gets lifted up, and Cruz wakes up and says that he's been driving on tires for a very long time. Has he ever stopped to get to know them? Reluctantly, she starts the simulator up, and Lightning drives on it, but soon he finds himself repeatedly hitting walls. Freeing himself from the treadmill's restraints, he shoots forward and crashes into the screen. After Sterling and Cruz talk about what to do, Lightning goes into his office. Sterling shows him an array of products with his face on them, saying this will be his legacy. Lightning asks what he means, and he tells him that he's not going to race him anymore. Lightning begs for one more race, and says that if he doesn't win, he'll retire and sell all the merchandise he can. Sterling agrees, and allows him to train at Fireball Beach, but only if he takes Cruz with him. Cruz tells him that his body suit will track his speed, but she has to be close behind, because it has a short range. He takes off toward a pier, with a voice named "Hamilton" (Lewis Hamilton) announcing his speed by saying things like "46. 63. Out of range." Lightning looks back and sees Cruz still at the start, spinning her wheels. He goes back and tells her that on the beach, she has to ease into the throttle. They try again, and this time, Cruz gets stuck in softer sand. The next time, she gets stuck in shallow waves, then she spins out and does a doughnut. Trying again, she gets buried in the sand spraying off her tires. He tells her to stick to compacted sand, and they try it again. This time, Cruz stops, not because she got stuck, but because she didn't want to hit a crab. Lightning sees that the sun is setting, so he takes her to the start for one more try. "Now, you're gonna take off slow, to let your tires grab," he says, "and pick a straight line on the sand, so you don't spin out. And all the crabbies have gone night-night." This time, she's able to keep up, and when he finishes, she tells him his top speed was 198, still slower than Jackson. Looking at a road sign, Lightning sees Thunder Hollow, which has a dirt track. He decides he needs to do some real racing, but if the press finds out, they'd be all over him. Mack tells him that he's a master of disguise. At the speedway, Luigi spins his tires in mud, covering Lightning and making him unrecognizable. Cruz joins him at the starting line to track his speed, and then they hear an announcement over the PA welcoming everyone to the Crazy Eight Demolition Derby. Lightning and Cruz try to slip out quietly, but find the gate shut. They're soon joined by Miss Fritter (Lea DeLaria), a huge school bus with chain link fencing around the outside. The derby starts, and all the other cars start crashing into each other, with Lightning and Cruz barely avoiding getting hit. Miss Fritter is about to ram Cruz, but Lightning pushes her out of the way just in time, and Miss Fritter's momentum causes her to flip on her side. Miss Fritter had grazed Lightning's tire on the way by, causing him to get stuck. She uprights herself and bears down on him. At the last second, he gets his tires to grip and speeds out of the way, making her crash. Cruz is the only undamaged car left, so she is declared the winner. A water truck named Mr. Drippy comes to Miss Fritter's aid, but Cruz gets in the way, causing it to tip over and splash water everywhere. The mud on Lightning is washed away, revealing his identity to the crowd. Suddenly, cameras flash from everywhere, and the paparazzi mauls him (though it doesn't show). The derby competitors are all thrilled that Lightning is among them. A while later, Mack has fled the stadium. Cruz and Lightning are back in Mack's trailer, with Cruz next to a large trophy. She tries to hide the fact that she's giddy about having won a race. Lightning yells at her that he was supposed to get faster so he could win a real race, but he hasn't, because he had to spend the whole week taking care of her. He says that the next race is his last chance, something she wouldn't understand because she isn't a racer. She angrily tells Mack to pull over, and then gets out of the trailer. She angrily talks to Lightning and asks him if he thinks she dreamed of becoming a trainer. She says she wanted to become a racer her whole life because of him. But, when she got to her first race, she saw all the other cars looking bigger, stronger, and more confident. She realized she didn't belong, and so she left. She asks him how he felt at his first race, and he says he never thought he couldn't do it. She says she wished she knew how that felt, and she drives off back to the center. Mack spends the night sleeping under an overpass, with Lightning watching TV in the trailer. Footage from the demolition derby gets played. Natalie reports that Jackson set a new record for the fastest lap in a race. Sterling says that Lightning will race as planned. Natalie says that Jackson is the heavy favorite to win and that his probability of winning is 95.2%, while Lightning's is only 1.2%. Lightning calls up Mater and tells him that his training wasn't helping. Mater tries to help his friend but is unable to. Lightning wishes he could talk to Doc. Mater replies that nobody knew more about racing than Doc, except the one who taught him, who Lighting knows is a pick-up truck named Smokey (Chris Cooper), having been shown in Doc's last race footage. This gives Lightning an idea. The next morning, Mack catches up to Cruz, and Lightning comes out. She tells him that she's resigning as his trainer, and he asks her to join him as he looks for Smokey. Arriving at Doc's hometown of Thomasville, they find Thomasville Speedway where Doc first started racing, and they take a lap. Smokey sees them and introduces himself, and leads them to the local bar, the Cotter Pin. All the older racing cars (Isiah Whitlock, Jr., Junior Johnson, and Margo Martindale) tell them about Doc's racing days, and Lightning says he wished he could've seen Doc so happy. Smokey and Lightning head outside, and Lightning says if he doesn't win, he'll never race again, and he doesn't want what happened to Doc to happen to him. Smokey leads Lighting down the road to his service garage, telling him that after Doc's big wreck, he holed himself up in Radiator Springs, cutting off all contact. But 50 years later, Smokey started getting letters from Doc, all about the young rookie that he started coaching. Rolling into Smokey's garage, Lightning finds a whole wall of pictures of himself and Doc together, mostly from newspaper clippings. Smokey tells him that Doc loved racing, but it wasn't the best part of his life, coaching Lightning was. Smokey says that Doc saw something in Lightning that he himself never saw. He asks if Lightning's ready to find it, and he says yes. Smokey says that Lightning will never be faster than Jackson; he's older now and has to accept that, but he can be smarter than him. He notes he heard that Lightning was in a demolition derby, but doesn't have a scratch on him. He says that's what Lightning can do when he's not overthinking. Cruz is put on a lift and given a new spoiler and racing tires, and has "Storm 2.0" duct taped on her sides. Since Lightning had missed qualifiers, he would be starting at the back, with Jackson at the front. Cruz and Lightning take their positions at the starting line, and Smokey tells him he has three laps to catch up to her. The first time they try, Cruz beats him easily. Trying a different approach, he has Lightning drive down an old country road, Guido tossing hay bales at him from a trailer to hone his reflexes. One bale smacks Lightning in the face. At another session, Smokey has Cruz and Lightning in a field full of sleeping tractors. He orders them to 'sneak through the window' and then revs his engine, startling the tractors into a stampede. Lightning and Cruz try to weave and dodge the best they can to break free from the herd. Repeating the racing exercise, Lightning still can't catch up to Cruz. On the wall of his garage, Smokey shows Lightning, Cruz, Luigi, and Guido some old racing footage of Doc drafting behind another car, and then pulling ahead. Smokey tells Lightning he'll have to look for such opportunities. When a car tries to run Doc into the wall, he drives up the wall and flips over the top of the other car, landing on the other side and taking the lead. They do the tractor drill again, and this time Lightning smoothly sails through the gaps between the tractors, telling Cruz he's realized they're supposed to take windows of opportunity when they present themselves. Doing the hay bale drill, Lightning effortlessly dodges the bales. Smokey and the other legends introduces them to the last drill, doing the kind of driving they did when they were running moonshine in their youth. They have to drive through a forest at night with no lights on. At first, Lightning and Cruz are tentative, slowly making their way past the trees. They gain confidence and start to speed up, weaving between the trees. Brushing up against them, Lightning's body suit gets ripped off. Soon they start passing Smokey and the rest of the legends. Repeating the racing exercise one last time before the race, Lightning starts drafting behind Cruz, and then he pulls out in front of her. She takes back the lead, and he pulls ahead again. Neck and neck down the final stretch, Lightning gives it one last burst of speed and pulls in front, but then she takes the lead for good at the last second. She celebrates wildly, forgetting what it means for him. Mack then says sheepishly they'd better head for the race in Florida. At the race, Lightning lines up in the last position, and then he hears Smokey's voice on his headset. The race starts, and Lightning starts passing the other racers. Cruz is also in the pits, and she reminds Lightning about the three-lap rule. Sterling rolls up to Cruz and tells her to leave, and take off the spoiler and racing tires she still had. There's a wreck on the track, and Lightning pulls into the pits, telling Smokey that he needs Cruz back. She pulls in, and he tells the crew to get her set up, since he's going to have her finish the race for him. Nervously, Cruz pulls out of the pits and joins the rest of the cars, still under caution. When the green flag comes out, Cruz isn't accelerating, but Lightning has Smokey pass on her derby alias and that the school bus of death is after her. Smokey continues to pass on that she's a fluffy cloud to get her to loosen up, but refuses to say "all the crabbies have gone night-night" and instead has Lighting take the headset instead, who reminds her of the beach, and of teaching her to pick a line and sticking to it. Getting more confident, Cruz pulls into the pack of racers. Reminded of the tractor exercise, she imagines the other races as tractors and picks her way between them, quickly moving up. In the announcers' booth, Natalie says that she doesn't have any stats on Lightning's replacement, except that she recently won at Thunder Hollow. Lightning continues to coach Cruz with his experience and along with her gaining confidence, Cruz moves into the top ten. Drafting behind another car, she swerves out and pulls in front, taking third place. Jackson lets the second place car pass him, and then pulls alongside her. He tells her that she can play dress-up all she wants, but she'll never be a racer. He puts on speed, quickly retaking the lead. Lightning tells her to believe in herself, and that she is a racer. With determination, she goes past the second car, pulling right behind Jackson. The white flag comes out, signaling the last lap. Jackson tries to throw Cruz off by swerving, but she matches his every move. Approaching the finish line, she pulls to the inside, but he rams her into the wall. Remembering what she saw Doc do, she drives up the wall and flips over Jackson, pulling ahead and taking the checkered flag. She does doughnuts in the infield as the crowd loudly chants her name. Pulling into the pits, she meets back up with Lightning. Sterling pulls up to her and tells her that she would make a great racer on his team. She tells him that she'd never race for him, and Tex Dinoco asks her if she'd like to race for him. Lightning looks at the Jumbotron and sees his name and Cruz's as the winner of the race. Sally asks him if that means he's going to keep racing, and he says he will, but there's something he needs to do first. Back at Radiator Springs, Cruz and Lightning show off their new looks. She has 51 painted on her roof, back, and sides, Doc Hudson's old number, and he has "Fabulous Lightning McQueen" painted on his sides. Tex Dinoco pulls up and tells them that he just bought Rust-eze, and now they'll both be racing for him. Driving up to Willy's Butte, they take their places at the starting line. At the drop of the flag, they take off racing, just as Lightning and Doc used to. Lightning feels that Doc is close by, and he knows he's exactly where he belongs. Cast Characters Staff Daniel Gerson was reported to be one of the screenwriters when he died on February 6, 2016. During an interview with The Advertiser, Randy Newman (who composed the score from the first film) confirmed he will be the composer. According to USA Today, Brian Fee will be the director. Kevin Reher was also revealed to be the producer, according to Disney's Twitter account for Latin America. Announcement Cars 3 was officially announced to be in the works on October 17, 2013, when Michael Wallis confirmed some details about the film, including that the film would take place on California's Route 99. Voice actor says 'Cars 3' in the works, will feature California's Route 99 In March 2014, Disney officially confirmed that Pixar is in pre-production of the third Cars film. Disney Plans Third 'Cars,' 'The Incredibles 2' In October 2014, John Lasseter revealed at the Tokyo International Film Festival that the film will feature a tribute to Hayao Miyazaki's film The Castle of Cagliostro in a form of an old Citroën 2CV. John Lasseter Hails Hayao Miyazaki, Japan and the Joy of Juxtaposition The film was implied at the 2015 São Paulo Disney Expo to be released in 2018, 'Cars 3' and 'Incredibles 2' Slated For 2018 and 2019 Release Dates? before Lasseter later said in an interview with Autoweek that it would either be released in summer 2018 or 2019. Pixar Motorama is the coolest car show you've never heard of On October 8, 2015, Disney confirmed the release date to be June 16, 2017, pushing Toy Story 4 back by a year. / Marketing The first teaser trailer for Cars 3 was released on Pixar Animation Studios' official YouTube channel on November 21, 2016, and was shown before theatrical showings of Disney's animated film Moana, beginning on November 22, 2016. Mendelson, Scott (November 30, 2016). "Why Disney's 'Cars 3' Marketing Went So Dark". Forbes. The teaser depicts a race at the Los Angeles International Speedway, with various shots of Piston Cup racers, including Lightning McQueen and Jackson Storm. McQueen is leading the race when his tire blows out, and he suffers a career-jeopardizing crash. Beginning December 31, 2016, American sports channels began airing commercials advertising a new exclusive look at the film, which would be aired at 8:00 PM EST on January 9, 2017 during the college football playoff national championship on ESPN. Makuch, Eddie (January 3, 2017). "New Cars 3 Trailer Coming Next Week". GameSpot. The extended look included all of the footage from the first teaser trailer, with an additional fifty seconds of film footage. Cars 3 Extended Sneak Peek Trailer. Cosmic Book News. On January 5, 2017, Pixar's social media pages released three teaser videos giving a detailed look at the models of McQueen, Storm, and Ramirez, in addition to revealing Armie Hammer and Cristela Alonzo as Storm and Ramirez's voice actors, respectively. On January 24, 2017, Avalanche Software, the company that produced the Disney Infinity games, announced they were working on a video game for the film alongside Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, on the same day that Avalanche announced their reopening. McAloon, Alissa (January 24, 2017). "Disney Infinity dev revived and re-opened by Warner Bros.". Gamasutra. It was confirmed on April 5 to be titled Cars 3: Driven to Win, and to be released on June 13 for PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, Xbox One, Wii U, and Nintendo Switch. Cars 3: Driven to Win Release Date Revealed Former Disney Infinity Dev's New Game Cars 3: Driven To Win Coming Soon Its European release was announced as July 14, with the United Kingdom selling the Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One versions exclusively in Argos stores, Cars 3: Driven To Win On Nintendo Switch Is An Argos Exclusive In The UK and according to the EB Games website for Australia, the game will be released in Australia on June 14. Cars 3: Driven to Win - EB Games Australia On January 31, 2017, Disney Ukraine released a video on Twitter. The video is identical to the "Lightning Strikes" teaser trailer, with the only notable difference being what Lightning McQueen is watching on Mack's television. In the Ukrainian trailer, Lightning is watching a video of one of Chick Hicks' reports, but in all other versions, there is only a still image of a large rock foundation. This version of the trailer was later released in the United States, and it is shown before theatrical showings of The Lego Batman Movie, as well as being released in the United Kingdom and shown before theatrical showings of certain children's films such as Beauty and the Beast (another Disney movie). On February 1, 2017, Pixar announced a short called Lou to be shown in theatres with Cars 3.Truitt, Brian (February 1, 2017). "Sneak peek: Pixar's new 'Lou' short tackles playground bullying". USA Today. On February 23, 2017, Pixar and NASCAR announced a Cars 3 tour to occur throughout the Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series and Owen Wilson to be grand marshal for the Daytona 500, along with Richard Petty, Jeff Gordon, Darrell Waltrip, and H. A. Wheeler reprising their roles in the film, and eight more new characters to be voiced by Kyle Petty, Shannon Spake, Ray Evernham, Chase Elliott, Ryan Blaney, Bubba Wallace, Daniel Suárez, and Mike Joy. On February 26, 2017, Pixar released another extended look, which includes many new shots from the film.The New Cars 3 Next Generation Extended Look Kerry Washington, Nathan Fillion, and Lea DeLaria were announced as cast members on March 8, 2017, playing the roles of Natalie Certain, Sterling, and Miss Fritter, respectively. Kerry Washington Is a 'Super-Smarty-Pants' Red Sports Car in Cars 3 First Look Lewis Hamilton, who previously voiced the race car named after himself in Cars 2, was revealed one day later to voice Hamilton, Ramirez's assistant. On March 29, 2017, Chris Cooper, Isiah Whitlock Jr., Junior Johnson, and Margo Martindale were confirmed as part of the cast. On April 14, ZZ Ward and Gary Clark Jr.'s original song for the film, "Ride", was released on the DisneyMusicVEVO YouTube channel, iTunes and Amazon, while a mix of rock and pop songs was also confirmed for the soundtrack. "Cars 3 Soundtrack First Listen: ZZ Ward & Gary Clark Jr's Energetic Track, 'Ride' and Dancing With The Stars Performance," Pixar Post, April 14, 2017. On May 18, it was revealed that the film will have two soundtracks focusing on songs and score, both set to be released coincidentally. "'Cars 3' Receives an Impressive Two-Soundtrack Release (Covers, Originals & Score) [UPDATED Track-Listing & Pre-Order"]. Pixar Post. May 18, 2017. On April 25, 2017, a teaser for the film revealed that a full trailer would be uploaded the next day. New Cars 3 Teaser; Official Trailer Arrives Tomorrow It was released on that day on Pixar's YouTube channel, showing Sterling telling McQueen that his career is going to come to an end, and Cruz joining in to train McQueen. Lightning McQueen Faces Retirement In The Full Trailer For Pixar's 'Cars 3' On April 30, the Radio Disney Music Awards showed a trailer lasting one minute, described as a sneak peek by Disney Channel. 'Cars 3' Disney Channel Sneak-Peek Trailer Airs During The Radio Disney Music Awards (RDMAs) On May 7, an international trailer was released in Japan, showing some extra shots not shown in the US trailers, such as Sally's reaction to McQueen's crash, the appearance of Rusty and Dusty Rust-eze, and McQueen looking at pictures and newspapers of his and Doc's histories. New Cars 3 Trailer Takes Lightning McQueen Back To Where It All Began On May 10, Pixar released a "Rivalry" trailer online, which shows more of Storm's rivalry with McQueen, McQueen being shown around the Rust-eze Racing Center and struggling on the simulator, and Luigi and Guido dealing with the paparazzi asking McQueen questions about a possible retirement. New 'Cars 3' Trailer Greases Wheel For Rocky-Like Showdown On May 25, Lewis Hamilton revealed a clip of the film on his Facebook, Twitter and Instagram accounts, showing Cruz introducing her voice command assistant, Hamilton, to McQueen while they are training at the beach. Lewis Hamilton on Facebook Lewis Hamilton on Twitter Lewis Hamilton on Instagram Several TV spots were also uploaded on Pixar's official YouTube channel, with one showing scenes from the Thomasville Speedway uploaded on May 20, ""Thomasville" TV Spot - Cars 3" on YouTube and one showing scenes of races uploaded on June 1. ""Unstoppable" TV Spot - Cars 3" on YouTube On June 2, a "Next Gens" clip showing Natalie Certain talking about next generation racers was released on the Disney UK YouTube channel. "CARS 3 | Next Gens Clip | Official Disney Pixar UK" on YouTube On June 6, a "Meet Jackson Storm" clip, showing McQueen meeting Storm, was released on the Movieclips Trailers YouTube channel, "Cars 3 Movie Clip - Meet Jackson Storm (2017) | Movieclips Trailers" on YouTube then on the Disney UK YouTube channel on June 14. "CARS 3 | Meet Jackson Storm | Official Disney UK" on YouTube On June 9, Pixar released a "The Limit" trailer that featured additional scenes of Sally, a shot of other race cars overtaking McQueen, and the Eagles song, Take It to the Limit playing. 5 Things We Loved About the New Cars 3 Trailer A compilation video of trailers and clips was also uploaded on Disney's official YouTube channel. "Cars 3 Trailers and Clips Compilation | Disney" on YouTube On June 14, a "My Senior Project" clip, showing McQueen meeting Cruz, was released on the Disney UK YouTube channel. "CARS 3 | My Senior Project | Official Disney UK" on YouTube On June 22, a short "Legacy of 95" featurette was released on the Disney UK YouTube channel. "CARS 3 | Legacy of 95 | Official Disney UK" on YouTube As part of promoting the UK release of the film, life-size models of McQueen and Storm have been presented at the 2017 Formula 1 British Grand Prix, with Owen Wilson (McQueen), Brian Fee (director), and Kevin Reher (producer) set to attend the event. Disney Pixar teams up with Formula 1 to launch Cars 3 Gallery Title in other languages Trivia *This is the first time John Lasseter has not directed a film in the Cars franchise (excluding the ''Planes'' series). *The Polish version of this movie was dedicated to Witold Pyrkosz, an actor who plays Tow Mater in the Polish Cars movies. He passed away on April 22, 2017. *Archive records of the late Paul Newman is used in this movie, for a series of flashbacks of Doc Hudson talking and racing with Lightning McQueen. Tom Magliozzi, the voice of Rusty Rust-eze, also passed away in 2014. However, despite his death, Rusty stil has the same voice, so it's likely that achive records were used for him as well. Notes and references }} de:Cars 3 es:Cars 3 nl:Cars 3 pl:Auta 3 pt-br:Carros 3 ru:Тачки 3 Category:Movies Category:Cars 3